Don't Jump
by Lonely Theurgist
Summary: Alec Lightwood is about to jump off the top of an apartment building when a strange boy stops him. Written extremely quickly. Rated T for attempted suicide. Human AU (maybe OOC and sort of Malec)


**A/N: Sorry this is so short and not the greatest thing ever. I wrote it really quickly after a burst of inspiration. I might continue it later on but for now it's just going to be a one shot. Maybe a little bit of OOC _.**

**Warning for attempted suicide and depressed!suicidal!Alec**

* * *

><p>Alec Lightwood felt dizzy at he stared down onto the streets. He was higher up than he had expected, all the people down below looked like little ants. They all seemed so … happy. Walking around the streets full of Christmas cheer, children catching snowflakes on their tongues and adults looking on amusement. Alec remembered when he had been like that…happy. That had been a very long time ago though. He couldn't help but wonder how long these people had to be so happy. He slowly stepped up onto the ledge of the building. It was so cold. Alec half regretted not wearing a jacket. The wind, the snow and just the temperature in general made it almost unbearable for him to be out here in just his thin little hoodie. Not that it would matter soon anyways…<p>

"You really shouldn't be doing that, you're going to fall."

Alec jumped at the sound of the voice but quickly relaxed himself. Oh, so it was going to be one of those clichés. Some random person popping up to stop the jumper in the very last second. How sweet. Only Alec was sure he wouldn't be stopped. His life was just not worth living.

"That's sort of the idea." Alec replied venomously.

"You…what?" The voice of what sounded like another teenage boy asked in confusion pausing as the statement settled in "No, no way. You are not jumping off the top of my apartment building."

"Oh yeah, and you're going to stop me?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow but not turning around.

He didn't know why this other kid was up on the roof. Maybe they just kept people keeping a post on this building because it was the tallest in all of Alec's tiny city.

"Yeah, I am." Alec felt someone gripping the back of his hoodie trying to pull him back of the ledge.

"Quit it." Alec growled turning around to face the boy (and hopefully hit him so that Alec could jump to his death.)

The boy was … unique. It looked like he had just walked through a meadow of neon colors and glitter. It was sort of funny to be honest. His jacket was bright green, his pants were dark blue and his boots were a matching green. And all of it glittered. Even his purple tipped hair seemed to glisten. This kid had definitely just walked through a field of sparkles.

"You're staring." The boy smirked "Like what you see?"  
>"I'm trying to jump off a building…" Alec paused with a glare "And you're flirting with me?"<p>

"You're cute." The boy replied "A cutie like you shouldn't be jumping off a building. Surely there's someone out there that would miss all this."

Alec felt his face grow hot, he hoped it wasn't obvious as his face had already been red from the cold. He wasn't used to getting complimented like this. Usually, people noticed his little sister Izzy or his step brother Jace. They were both much better looking than Alec was and they weren't as shy and awkward. Usually when Alec got compliments they were just out of pity.

"There isn't." Alec replied feeling his heart crack in his chest, he wished there was, but the person he loved was … well … his brother.

"Really?" Alec was surprised at how shocked the boy looked "Oh … well someone will someday I promise you that. So, want to tell me why you were about to turn yourself into a pancake?"

"My parents are getting divorced and it's all my fault." The words came out of Alec's mouth before he could stop them "My little brother Max died in a car accident last year, I'm crap at everything and the guy I like is my fucking brother and he has a girlfriend."

The boy raised an eyebrow "He? Oh well this is looking up for me." There was a pause and then Alec felt his entire body start to warm up as he was crushed into a hug.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked stiffening into the hug.

"I'm so sorry." The boy muttered "That's all so awful. But it's going to be okay please don't kill yourself."

"You don't even know me!" Alec exclaimed trying to push the boy off "Stop it!"

"I don't care!" The response came almost immediately "I am not letting a cute boy hurl himself off the top of my apartment building when I could have stopped him. So you're going to come inside with me right now and I'm going to help you."

"No." Alec replied "Just let go of me."

"If I let go of you, you're just going to jump." The boy replied "No way am I going to let that happen."

"Whatever…" Alec muttered "I can't even kill myself right."

"Thank God you can't." The boy laughs "Listen, my name is Magnus. I'm serious about helping you. I really don't want you to die."

Alec didn't know what to say, so he just stayed quiet.

"You must be…16, right?" Magnus asked watching as Alec nodded "You're a year younger than me! You're way too young to die. You've got your whole life ahead of you and it's going to get better so please, please, just come inside with me."

"…Please don't make me." Alec hung his head "If you really want to help me then you'll let me die."

"That wouldn't be helping you." Magnus replies automatically "So help me I will drag you inside myself."

Magnus wasn't going to give up. The only way to make him shut up was to go with him. Alec groaned internally. His plan was screwed up now. Why hadn't he just jumped before Magnus had a chance to do anything?

"Fine." Alec replied watching as Magnus grinned.

"Good." The sparkly teen took of his jacket and draped it around Alec's shoulders "You look freezing. Come to my apartment and we can get you some hot cocoa. My Mom and Step Dad won't be home until later so you don't have to worry about adults. What's your name anyways?"

"Alec." Alec replied as he was pulled towards the stairs that led back inside. Magnus' jacket smelt surprisingly nice, Alec couldn't stop himself from noticing. Like hair products and lavender.

"Well Alec," Magnus smiled softly "I'm going to help you. Whatever the cost, I'm going to help you."

Alec felt his lips slowly curve up into a smile. Why was he smiling? He didn't want to be saved. He really didn't. Especially not by some stranger.

"It's okay you're smiling." Magnus replied turning around slightly to peer at the dark haired boy "You look even nicer when you're smiling."

Alec stiffened at the compliment "Be quiet."

Magnus just laughed "Alright, alright, calm down. You're going to be okay now, right?"

"No." Alec replied gloomily.

"Well you will be alright soon." Magnus replied forcefully "I'm going to be sure of it."


End file.
